Your Sweet Six Six Six
by The Rish
Summary: GrimmHime. Song meme challenge. Mostly angst, with a little lemon. Some implied IchiHime. Lots of OOC-ness. Oops!
1. The Best

Obligatory disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach and the characters. I just manipulate 'em.

A/N: I got sucked in by the song meme that keeps rearing its ugly head around here. -- I am unapologetic for the OOC-ness. I mean, it happens when you're thinking more about a time limit and getting something down than about what you're actually writing. Anyway, I wrote 42 of these bad boys, in the hopes that I could pull some of the best and publish those. Well, I couldn't make up my mind, so my wonderful boyfriend/beta helped me. We still couldn't cut the list down much, so here. Have 'em all. These are the ones we decided were best.

* * *

_**Bush – Glycerine**_

The first time she touched him, he longed to be human. It was the first time in his existence that he'd felt such a thing. Even long after her friends saved her from Aizen's icy grasp, he thought of her and all that could never be. He wished that life she treasured so much could be his, but he knew he wished in vain. Even though he could never be with her, could never feel her touch again, he sincerely wished for her happiness and long life. He wished for her to have all the things he could never know.

_**David Bowie – As the World Falls Down**_

"Why did you save me?" she asks with tearful eyes and a bloody face. He responds that he's repaying the favor of restoring his arm, but truthfully, he could give a fuck less. He's intrigued by this girl. So far from her home, held in captivity by true monsters, and yet she shows no fear. He hates that she is a pawn in a war against her friends. Yeah, he knows how it feels to be used. That's why he wants to save her. He wants to be the only one there as her world is collapsing around her and falling out from beneath her feet. He wants to hold her up and take her away from it all.

_**Tori Amos – A Sorta Fairytale**_

When the wall exploded, Orihime didn't know what to expect. Grimmjow saved her from the attacks of Loli and Menoli, swooping in like a white knight on his steed to save the day. They only regarded one another in silence for long moments after the fight; blood seeping into Orihime's eye, Grimmjow scowling at her beautiful but marred face. Then he started yelling, insulting her, and throwing her around a bit. Orihime simply took the abuse, because to her, this prince was only a little impatient and not-so-charming. This, she thought, was a fairytale. Not like the ones Sora had told her, but what a fairytale was probably really like—only _sorta_ a fairytale.

_**Razed in Black vs. Transmutator – Open Your Heart ('Sonic Boom' remix; original track by ****Eiko Shimamiya**__**)  
**_

The Hollow hole in his abdomen meant nothing. Orihime swore that when he held her, she could hear a heartbeat within his chest. And even if she only imagined it, he did have that proverbial heart that all humans shared, and he was slowly giving it to her, piece by piece.

_**Gackt – Fragrance**_

The moon hung over Hueco Mundo, unchanging, illuminating the whitewashed landscape. A night no different from any other, yet to Grimmjow, something was different. This tightness in his chest, this dryness of his throat—what _was_ this feeling? He searched deep within himself in vain to recover memories of what it had been like to be human. He'd give anything to remember, just so he could imagine what it would be like to be with her.

_**Rob Zombie – Dragula (Hot Rod Herman Remix)**_

He would fight any foe, would shed his own blood, would walk through the very gates of Hell, just for her.

He would not, however, even imagine uttering the "L" word.

That was just the kind of monster he wanted to be.

_**Nine Inch Nails – La Mer**_

His eyes and his hair were the color of the sea. So easily her favorite place, so suddenly her favorite color. Lost in his eyes, drowning… fingers swimming through the crests of his hair, his hiss sounding as the churning of the waters. Drowning, dying a slow death… such a rapturous death. Waves of pleasure crashing upon her shore, she clings to him, hoping he will hold her above the tide.

_**Finger Eleven – Paralyzer**_

He watched the way she moved when she walked, unable to suppress a growl. He couldn't move—damned disobedient feet—but he wanted to surprise her from behind. Oh, how he wanted to press his body against hers, run his hands possessively along her sides. She would probably moan, grind her hips against his—anyone who moved like _that_ was just _begging_ for it.

_**Soundgarden – Black Hole Sun**_

Watching Ichigo and Grimmjow fight, Orihime found herself unable to choose whom she wished to be the victor. She wished instead that she could just cease to exist. That way, neither would have to die for her. It seemed better than having her heart broken, which it surely would be, no matter who was still standing when the dust settled.

_**Kenny Wayne Shepherd – Was**_

Grimmjow realized he was an idiot for kidnapping Orihime. Ulquiorra would find them in no time. Ah, never mind that bastard. Grimmjow was a man on a mission, walking through the desert night with a beautiful girl sleeping on his back. He'd have to tie her up soon (keeping up appearances was important, you know). This was all crazy, but at least he knew Orihime was safe for now, and he'd get to fight Kurosaki again, and soon. If only he'd known that girl sleeping on his back was the noose around his neck…

_**Ayria – Disease**_

No matter how he tried, Grimmjow couldn't forget her delicate touch, courageous eyes, and warm smile. He shouldn't be feeling the things he felt. Why wouldn't she leave him alone? Long gone, and he could still feel her with him.

_**Gackt – Longing**_

Crimson stains went unnoticed as Orihime held his body close to her. Her hot tears stung his wounds, the sensation reminding him he still had a reason to live.

"Please, don't speak," Orihime pled as she pushed the hair from his eyes. "I… I love you, Grimmjow!" She choked on a sob and held him tighter.

Ignoring her previous plea, he hissed with an intake of breath. "Orihime…"

Everything went dark after that.

_**Razed in Black – Oh My Goth!**_

How had she managed to infiltrate his barriers? How had she become so damned important to him? He couldn't believe how integral to his being she had become. This feeling was eating him alive from the inside—the anger, the euphoria, and the confusion at both. He hadn't noticed it until she was gone, but he suspected the vile, painful feeling in his chest was love.

Or something like that. Whatever.

…Fuck, he missed her.

_**Rihanna – Disturbia**_

Orihime felt she was outside her body, watching herself in this most intimate of situations. She couldn't stop herself from running her hands all over Grimmjow's perfectly chiseled chest, couldn't silence the voice that cried out in pleasure and pain. He was intoxicating, to the point where the line between reality and dream blurred, to the point where desire was all-consuming. No matter how she fought to reign in her other self, the temptation of the pleasure he brought was irresistible.

_**Taproot – Now**_

There was no gentleness in his love. He was rough physically and harsh emotionally, but Orihime never once doubted his sincerity. Grimmjow loved her in the only way he knew how. Sometimes it was tough to bear, but when he looked at her, she could feel what he really meant.

_**Tori Amos – Silent All These Years**_

In all their years of friendship and marriage, Orihime never once talked with Ichigo of her time in Hueco Mundo. She kept in her heart fragments of pain, torment, and love for a certain Arrancar. Sometimes, she could see herself on the precipice, ready to dive head first off that cliff to tell Ichigo everything. Sometimes, she'd find her voice, but she would silence it as soon as it was found. That silence was the only way she could hold on to what was left of that love.

_**Linkin Park – My December**_

Orihime was home now, but at what price to her heart? She would gladly sacrifice what she had now to reclaim what she had before. No price was too great to pay to be in his arms again.

_**Alice in Chains – Got Me Wrong**_

It took her a long time to see, he wasn't like the others. He didn't just blindly follow orders—he had a code of honor that he held dear. He was capable of feeling guilt and sadness. He was capable of trusting and of showing gratitude. When Grimmjow figured out that Orihime had figured him out, he surprised her with a whole new range of emotions.

"I haven't felt like this in so long, Orihime," he said as he gently touched her face. She really was wrong about him. The Grimmjow she thought she had figured out was just another façade, hiding something even more similar to human underneath.

_**Dir en Grey – Inconvenient Ideal**_

He buried any notion of finding her. He let the inner darkness swallow that feeling he suspected was love. Free from Aizen's grasp, but the freedom meant nothing if he couldn't have her. In the end, Kurosaki had won her heart. If she were happy, then he would gladly oblige himself to a fate worse than death. Suddenly freedom didn't feel so free.

_**HIM – Wicked Game (Chris Isaak cover)**_

If he had a heart, he would surrender it to her right here and now. The way she looked at him made him feel redeemed. He needed her desperately. He wanted to fall in love with her; he was begging for it. His unholy existence didn't allow for those emotions, so how could he possibly be feeling this way? Orihime made him wish for things he could never have. That cruel human bitch. Grimmjow was too proud to admit it, but she alone would be the undoing of him. She alone could save him from his sins.

_**Tori Amos – Never Seen Blue**_

She really couldn't place the emotion. It was something caught between love and fear, between hatred and admiration. The only thing she did know was that her confusion brought a deepest sorrow at having to choose how she _should_ feel about him. There certainly was no one else who made her feel the way he did.


	2. The Rest

Obligatory disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach and the characters. I just manipulate 'em.

A/N: The first chapter contained the best, and this one contains the rest. But hey, your favorite may be on this page! You oughta leave me a review telling me which were your faves and least faves! That would be helpful and appreciated very much.

* * *

_**Metallica – The Unforgiven II**_

Grimmjow stretched out on Orihime's bed and invited her to join him. He was offering a shoulder to cry on, but at the same time, he gained comfort from her as well. When she lay in his arms, she chased the shadows from his mind. She kept him sane. There seemed to be such profound understanding between them, that is, until she said, "You're so much like Kurosaki-kun."

How dare she compare him to that orange-haired bastard! Sure, Kurosaki was going out of his way to save her, but when did he ever try to support her emotionally? Grimmjow was the one here, now, holding Orihime as she cried. He knew Kurosaki had never done that for her. He might care enough to try and save her, but he would never truly appreciate and understand this girl unless he made the effort. Kurosaki didn't deserve her.

Grimmjow distantly wished he were the one crusading against Aizen to win Orihime. He wanted to be the one to take her home and keep her safe.

_**Hot Action Cop – Fever for the Flava**_

Fuck, she was delicious. As he alternated between sucking hard and flicking her clit with his tongue, he reveled in the intoxicating sounds she uttered. Every mewl, moan, and scream that echoed through the room made him harder and more impatient. He hoped her desire to resist was gone, because he was going to ram his cock into her tight, wet pussy in 3… 2… 1…

Yeah, that bitch's cherry was his. He grinned maniacally as he pounded into her relentlessly. He was determined to ruin her for all other men, because no other man would ever touch her and live to tell about it.

_**Bush – The People That We Love (Speed Kills)**_

Orihime was home. Sleeping in her own bed, cooking weird concoctions in her own kitchen, going to school with her friends. Grimmjow couldn't be more relieved to know that she was safe. To think that he'd been partially responsible for her captivity… The guilt weighed heavily on him. He wanted to visit her. He longed to feel her touch again. But knowing she could never be touched by Aizen again… that was enough.

_**Koda Kumi – Taisetsu na Kimi e**_

As his fingers languidly traced the contours of her face, she shivered—was it from the cold? No, she didn't think so. As far as she could tell, her body was on fire. She felt the steam of his breath on her face; her heart began racing as he moved in even closer. Both his hair and skin seemed silver in the pale moonlight… _so beautiful._ She closed her eyes in anticipation and was rewarded when she felt his lips brush hers in a ghost of a kiss. She felt her legs give beneath her; he scooped her up into his arms as he deepened the kiss. _This must be what love really feels like._

_**Tori Amos – Pancake**_

Orihime understood that they were already-malicious beings further programmed for destruction and chaos. She especially understood that about _him_. They'd fought about it many times, but she would never bow to Aizen. He didn't much like doing it, himself. Even though he tried as hard as the others to break her, he silently respected and admired her strong will. She truly was unbreakable; he was merely a trained house cat. God, they both really hated Aizen. At least they had _something_ in common.

_**Gorillaz – Every Planet We Reach is Dead**_

It was all a farce. He knew this, but he pretended that everything would be fine, simply for her sake. Nothing lasts forever, especially not something as impossible as their love. The time was coming when it would all end, but for now, he'd keep pretending.

_**AFI – Wester**_

Flying low under the radar, with that bastard Ulquiorra hovering around Orihime's cell, was a decidedly difficult task. Nevertheless, he could feel her waiting for him. Waiting for him come and rescue her from the solitude, if only for a few hours. In these times, when he knew she was dreaming of him, he felt invincible. Not even Aizen himself could stop him from enjoying those sweet moments when she would run her fingers through his hair and whisper softly to him. There was just something about that woman that calmed the beast within.

_**(hed)P.E. – Bartender**_

Grimmjow's wounded Pantera form lay bleeding out onto the white sands of Hueco Mundo. Orihime fought within herself over whether she should run to his side. Would Ichigo think less of her if she healed him? —Oh, she couldn't take it! She almost took flight across the desert as she ran to his side, and she at once began healing the fallen Espada.

"Orihime, come back!" Ichigo called after her to no avail.

In a weak voice, Grimmjow growled, "What, Kurosaki? Jealous that your woman chose me over you?"

_**Alice in Chains – Heaven beside You**_

Grimmjow never really thought much about inner turmoil. The whole world was trash not worthy of consideration, but he couldn't bear that look on Orihime's face when she began thinking of her friends, or her captivity, or that damned Kurosaki. Though he never realized it, he had that same look on his face when he thought of his servitude to Aizen. Deep down though, he knew that he and Orihime were feeling the same when they were with one another: heaven beside, hell within. The moments they shared, however brief, were a comfort, a warm blanket to block winter's chill. No one understood them better than they understood one another.

_**Finger Eleven – One Thing**_

Orihime lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. She recalled the conversation she'd had with Urahara-san that day.

"But I'll do anything! Anything, please!"

He told her 'no,' quite vehemently.

She'd do anything to be with him. She'd give her life to become a monster, just to be with him. There was no hope of Grimmjow becoming human again, so maybe she could… There had to be a way. Some way… She knew it would never happen, but Urahara-san's answer was the worst word she'd ever heard.

"I'd give it all away, just to be with you."

The ceiling didn't respond to her silent sobs.

_**Kenny Chesney – Better as a Memory**_

Grimmjow knew he could never give her the things she deserved, let alone the things she needed. He was a hurricane, brought into existence to sweep through and destroy everything in his wake. There was no way his newly-discovered capacity for love would suffice for her. It was better if he just disappeared from her life now, before she even had the chance to realize he was gone. Kurosaki would protect her, love her fiercely, and never let her go. Or at least he better, otherwise Grimmjow would hunt him down.

_**Minami Kuribayashi – Tsubasa wa Pleasure Line **_

Her courage and vivacity offered promise. Everything that had befallen her hadn't dampened her spirit one bit. He only wished he could be the one to give her wings to fly from her cage and back to her friends. But even then, he could never let her go. She made him feel things he never thought possible. And that, well, it wasn't so bad after all.

_**Gackt – Another World**_

He wanted to take her away now. Right now, dammit. He'd take Orihime home to her friends, just to see the tears stop, just to see her brilliant, crooked smile light up her face. He wanted to tell her, that's what he'd do. He'd do anything to take the pain away. He'd do anything for her. And when he stole her away to fight Kurosaki, he almost bypassed the fight altogether, just to take her across the sky.

_**Marilyn Manson – Tainted Love (Soft Cell cover)**_

Grimmjow's motives were more than questionable. He kept her up all night and terrorized her during the day. All she wanted to do was hide. It was funny how he would say, "But baby, I love you," right before he would wrap his hand around her neck and squeeze until she passed out. Not. If this was what he called love, then Orihime hated to make an enemy of him.

_**Stabbing Westward – Haunting Me**_

Orihime forgot in the time she'd known Ichigo, that it was possible for her to develop feelings for someone else, or even to be in love with both Ichigo and another person at the same time. She was finally home from Hueco Mundo, but every night when she closed her eyes, he was there. She could never escape the visions of him, could never forget how he had saved her. Not Ichigo, no… Grimmjow's face would forever haunt her dreams, reminding her of bitter love and regret.

_**Kazami – You**_

His look, his touch, his words… Orihime felt oddly refreshed by his presence. Lavished by his attention, she felt beautiful. He could be gentle, but that never mitigated his strength. The depth of his character was often overlooked by others, but she knew the true face hiding beneath the mask. He was her strength and sanity during the darkest days of her life; he made the sun shine through the clouds.

_**Kenny Chesney – Back Where I Come From**_

She missed home. She missed her friends. He would listen patiently (much to his chagrin) as she would tell stories. Sometimes, she would just cry, and he would let her soak his jacket with her tears. She wanted to be home, going to school, eating strange meals with all her friends. He wanted to personally escort her there… and maybe he'd learn all about her home while he was at it. Couldn't be that bad if she loved it so much.

_**Tori Amos – Cornflake Girl**_

Grimmjow couldn't help but grin when he thought of it. Kurosaki would shit himself when he discovered what had become of Orihime. She committed herself to be Aizen's tool, and she allowed herself to be Grimmjow's pet. Too many people wanted her for what she had to offer and, Orihime being Orihime, couldn't refuse them. Grimmjow really didn't give a shit how she felt about it all, he was just glad that she belonged to him. Moreover, Kurosaki didn't get to have her at all. Yeah, sure was nice to have her on his side.

_**Metallica – The Unforgiven**_

Together, Aizen and Ulquiorra completely broke Orihime. She never smiled anymore, and the light had faded from her eyes. Unwaveringly obedient, submissive even. She was merely a shell of her former self. But she still wept, for her friends and all she had lost. As Grimmjow leaned against her cell door and listened from the outside, he found a spark of hope within her despair. That she could still feel anything at all meant there was hope that she could recover; she still felt something, so her humanity was still intact. That didn't make it less painful for her, though.

Despite himself, he wept for her plight, too.

_**Coal Chamber, feat. Ozzy Osbourne – Shock the Monkey (Peter Gabriel cover)**_

He couldn't stand the sweet smile and light in her eyes when she talked about that damned Kurosaki. _Let her dream,_ he'd tell himself, _it's all she's got._ But he knew that wasn't right. She had given herself to him, body and soul. Yet that damned Kurosaki kept popping up in conversation, uninvited and unwelcomed. She had him, dammit. It wasn't fair that he was second to Kurosaki. Why couldn't she open her eyes and see whom was in front of her?

_**Tori Amos – Strange**_

She should have seen this coming. She had been deluding herself, actually believing that he loved her. It was impossible from the start. Everyone around her must have thought her an idiot. But she genuinely thought that her love would have been enough for the both of them. When would she learn? _Blue isn't red,_ she reminded herself. _As if an Arrancar and a human…_ Her heart was broken, useless—better left abandoned to him.


End file.
